


【佛裤猴】传统美德

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 真人无关！没有任何影射！拒绝人参攻击！ABO混乱邪恶 CP相当复杂





	【佛裤猴】传统美德

训练开始前库尔图瓦就给贝尔发了短信说今天不和你一起走了有点事要做，这样就可以避免解释事情的具体内容，虽然贝尔通常也不太会问。他站在伯纳乌的草坪上，手捂在两只门将手套里，透过玻璃窗看做室内机械训练的的男朋友拿起手机，顺便看到了去健身房里监督的索拉里。

对于这两个他即将对不起并会一直对不起的omega，库尔图瓦的愧疚心燃烧了最多两秒，他更在意索拉里知道这件事以后的反应，以及需要面对的尴尬。不过弗洛伦蒂诺不会告诉索拉里，不出意外的话，库尔图瓦想，佩雷斯家的人还真如出一辙，从不刨根问底是他们拥有的唯一美德了。

库尔图瓦特地开了辆奥迪去佩雷斯家，这幢豪宅里就只有弗洛伦蒂诺一个人在，贝尔不和他父亲住，他们在外面自己买了房子。因此这件事大概率成为一个秘密。

弗洛伦蒂诺坐在床尾凳上，库尔图瓦站在卧室门口先和他问了好才关上门走过去。作为一个beta，库尔图瓦实在没办法闻到信息素的味道，就算再神通广大，他也只能从经验来判断是该虚假的寒暄一阵还是直接进入整体。

库尔图瓦才来马德里一个赛季不到，就已经开始仗着自己的性别在情场和球场上横行霸道。经验告诉他弗洛伦蒂诺想要一个直接的。

他蹲下去解西装裤上那两排扣子的时候内心一片空白，一点都没想那些理应劝阻这种行为的身份。首先弗洛伦蒂诺是他男朋友的父亲，其次是他教练的伴侣（库尔图瓦不清楚他有没有和索拉里领证），最后还是他的顶头上司。后两个身份让这次像是职场潜规则。其实什么都不是，库尔图瓦拥有的美德就是在床上四大皆空，只纯粹运用自己的优势，比如一双长腿，和那张平时很欠该甜的时候又很甜的嘴。

弗洛伦蒂诺年逾七十还想一个现代男性一样打理体毛实属不易，可惜库尔图瓦脑子里出现的都是索拉里扶着颤巍巍的老佛爷在浴室里帮他剃毛的场景。他空洞地瞥了一眼卧在花白耻毛里的物件，张开嘴含了进去。

库尔图瓦业务娴熟，他的舌头能照顾到方方面面，比如角度刁钻地舔舐。如果贝尔没有突然回来他应该能让弗洛伦蒂诺满意，可事实就是贝尔背着训练包目标十分明确地冲进二楼的主卧。这个刚运动完的年轻人一进门就带来一股omega信息素的味道，库尔图瓦先听见了门被推开的声音，他还没来得及抬头，弗洛伦蒂诺在他嘴里更胀大了一圈。库尔图瓦还是什么都闻不到，他猜测进来了一个浑身是味道的omega，他轻轻地将头后撤，吐出来的时候还将牙齿仔细收好。

现在他可以转头看了，并为这幅画面感到抱歉。这完全具有很强的冲击力，尤其是对贝尔来说，看到自己男朋友在为自己父亲口交虽然不至于永生难忘，但也相当令人印象深刻。可库尔图瓦脑子里全是剑走偏锋的想法，他现在不比当初在另一个马德里被捉奸在床更尴尬，他想，我去弗洛伦蒂诺还能对他自己儿子的信息素硬起来啊。

库尔图瓦才来马德里一个赛季不到，自然不知道很多高层秘辛：贝尔不能严格意义上算佩雷斯家的人，弗洛伦蒂诺从伦敦把这只小猴提溜过来之后才发现的这一点。虽然流着一半相同的血液，五年仍不能改变之前二十几年维持的模式，这种信息素的味道只能算更加熟悉而已。

所以说贝尔也能被弗洛伦蒂诺的气味影响，他靠在门上，训练包被夹在中间作为一个支撑，他现在腿发软，身体先他思维一步对这个画面作出反应。贝尔的的确确被震惊到了，当他发现属于omega的生殖系统开始工作时就更加震惊了。训练短裤还沾满汗水地黏在他腿上，贝尔怀疑再在这个房间待下去这条裤子上的液体成分将会变得不那么单一，可他现在进退两难，他不想表现的落荒而逃。

弗洛伦蒂诺推了推库尔图瓦的肩膀让他站起来，坐在床尾凳上让他的儿子走过来。贝尔迟疑了两秒，还是扔下背包往这间卧室里alpha气息最浓厚的地方走去。

库尔图瓦站在一边看这对父子交谈，想象这两股相似的信息素互相纠缠。贝尔半跪在弗洛伦蒂诺面前，两只手放在他的膝盖上，西装裤的面料被他揪在手里，其间贝尔往库尔图瓦的方向看了好多回，每一次蓝眼睛下挂着的红晕比之前更深。库尔图瓦听不到他们在说什么，也对内容没什么兴趣，他只等着发号施令的那一个说出下一步他需要干什么。

弗洛伦蒂诺最后拍了拍贝尔的脸颊，介于耳光和抚摸之间。然后贝尔站起来，从头上脱掉球衣，光着上半身把库尔图瓦往床边上牵。

库尔图瓦的眼神就没落在贝尔身上超过两秒，他一直在追寻弗洛伦蒂诺。真正主事的那位坐到落地窗边的沙发上，对着床的方向抬了抬下巴。

在库尔图瓦疑惑的当口上贝尔都快把自己的衣服脱完了，威尔士人偏白的皮肤上还留着运动充血的痕迹。库尔图瓦脑子一转基本懂了百分之八十，剩下百分之二十是出于对奇异口味的震惊。他已经把自己心里的猜测验证的七七八八的了，库尔图瓦觉得这家人的下限不能更低了，他所拥有的一个美德就是能在必要时刻彻底放空。

他就像之前做过的无数次那样把手伸进omega正分泌液体的穴道里，轻车熟路地往生殖腔口按。库尔图瓦是一个身高两米严谨一点一九九的beta，过人的身高给他带来优越的手指长度，这意味着他一根手指就能撞开生殖腔。

所幸他还没忘记这场表演性质浓厚，他往一边让了一个身位，好让贝尔那两条肌肉绷直的长腿被弗洛伦蒂诺看见。库尔图瓦的食指指尖被一圈软肉包裹着吮吸，他凑上去给贝尔一个嘴唇间的亲吻。贝尔现在看上去不是很好，可能他和弗洛伦蒂诺之间的血缘关系还是影响了信息素的作用，一边omega的本能被唤起，另一边又为为这本能感到痛苦。

不过腺体是诚实的，贝尔的后颈已经突出一小块，分泌的液体几乎能包裹住库尔图瓦的手指。当埋在生殖腔口的手指再增加一根时，贝尔终于发出呛咳一样的声音，红晕从颧骨开始往下蔓延到脖子。

库尔图瓦又回头看弗洛伦蒂诺，他正安安稳稳地坐在沙发上，目光一来一去库尔图瓦就知道该做什么了。他把手指抽出来换成阴茎捅进去，两只手把贝尔捞起来，现在他的胸腔甚至可以感受到因喘息而形成的震动。

库尔图瓦一手按在贝尔的腺体上，按照节奏拨弄那一小块突起。没有多少omega能受得了这个，这是没有强烈信息素的beta库尔图瓦的独家秘诀，几乎可以传家的那种。威尔士人的脸更红了，连眼眶边上都积攒着，他只能在喘气的间隙发出一点破碎的音节。库尔图瓦懒得听，他挺想快点结束的，于是他扣住贝尔的背部让他上半身直立起来，还没忘让苍白的侧面对着弗洛伦蒂诺。

重力帮助库尔图瓦进的更深，也帮助他听清楚了贝尔到底在喊什么，事实上他叫得挺大声，根本无法忽略。

那个词彻底刷新了库尔图瓦的认知，他真没见过几个对“daddy”有如此偏好的人。

贝尔吐出大量空气和一点点声音，他越过库尔图瓦的肩膀看着他不为所动的父亲。目光并不能很好的聚焦在那一处，眼神飘向窗外时看见前庭里开进来一辆车，小体积的车身和自家车库里停着的各种豪车格格不入。

索拉里开着他的smart回来了，贝尔意识到这一点，他突然开始在库尔图瓦的怀里挣扎起来。


End file.
